Talk:Universe 3
Question "Not neccessary, doesn't appears." really? How do u know? :v Natison (talk) 12:58, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Why is this being requested for deletion? What the f.*? We don't know anything about this universe, this article is unnecessary as for now. 21:33, February 12, 2017 (UTC) he's always so quick to use the deletion template for nothing. info will be revealed soon Nikon23 00:43, February 13, 2017 (UTC) No, following that logic, we "should" now create the Universe 2 article, even if we don't know anything about it, just because "info will be revealed soon". 01:00, February 13, 2017 (UTC) that's not logic. that's you always wanting things your way like this is your wiki.. what's wrong with creating the page. you do it all the time, just to start edit wars. Nikon23 01:07, February 13, 2017 (UTC) No, I don't do it on purpose. This page doesn't meets a wiki's standards, articles should have real info. This is what almost every wiki does, even this. This universe is not even mentioned, appeared, teased, nothing, why it was created in the first place months ago? 01:11, February 13, 2017 (UTC) yes you do, it's becoming a pattern now Nikon23 01:13, February 13, 2017 (UTC) No need to make a placeholder article. You know, we don't know anything about this universe and we don't know if there's going to be info soon. Sit down and wait 'til there's actual substantial information. xoxo Hyper - Zettai-shin ~ Contacto ~ Hechos130px 01:25, February 13, 2017 (UTC) to the comment above my. first of all your not even a real user. everyone else was having a normal discussion. so don't tell me what to do. Nikon23 01:36, February 13, 2017 (UTC) Woah, slow down there. What does mean to be a "real user"? Also, I wasn't telling you what to do, I was simply giving you the advice anyone would, and should've gave you. xoxo Hyper - Zettai-shin ~ Contacto ~ Hechos130px 01:47, February 13, 2017 (UTC) you just created your page on here moments ago. that's why i said that you weren't even a real user. you just started. i couldn't even find your talk page at first. telling someone to sit down" is not adivce. it's rude. i advice to to read up on our rules, before you blindly jump into conversations on talk pages. You're so kind. Instead of explaining me what a real user was, you just repeated "ur not reelz uzer hahaha". And yeah, I'll take that back. It sounds rude, but I didn't said it for you to take it like it was a bad thing, all the good vibes. But, you're doing the same thing. That's not the way. xoxo Hyper - Zettai-shin ~ Contacto ~ Hechos130px 03:48, February 13, 2017 (UTC) i explained it to you twice now and you insulted me again with that "ur not reelz uzer hahaha". one more time and i'm reporting you to administration. Nikon23 04:30, February 13, 2017 (UTC) oh god. you are like kids. :D Natison (talk) 14:17, February 13, 2017 (UTC)